A Fake Heart
by INeverLikedYou
Summary: In love there is no hate, but in hate there is only love. I wished I could have seen it sooner, maybe I wouldn't be crying myself to sleep if I had. Whatever I had with Sirius is gone forever now.


A Fake Heart

Summary: In love there is no hate, but in hate there is only love.

A/N: Okay so, this is a story that I thought would be fun to write and I could make things up as I go. Let me know what you think about it. I have some idea laid aside, but if you want to give suggestions I'd be more than happy to consider them.

Chapter One: A Little Black Problem

I have a problem, a really huge problem…And if you must know what it is…Well, just look at Sirius Black. Most girls see him, and they fall in love. Not me. I prided myself in not falling for his stupid charms, and that idiotic grin of his. He was so annoying sometimes it actually killed me. I've been in the hospital wing a total of two hundred and ninety seven times because of him – for various different reasons.

Maybe I should have just stayed clear from him, which probably would have done me good. But, the thing is…I'm in love with his best friend.

_James Potter. _

The sound of his name sends me blushing like mad. Of course, I have no reason to be in love with James. I barely ever talk to him, except for when we're assigned at partners in classes, or when he congratulates me for doing something great at Quiditch practice. There was this one time when we were both first years that we talked for a few hours. We'd been stuck in the common room all alone. But the thing is, we talked as if we had known each other forever. Ever since then the small stupid little crush I had grew. Every time he talked to me, or smiled at me, or looked at me, it just grew a little more. I think I loved everything about him.

What does any of this have to do with Black?

Well, _Sirius Black _has taken it upon himself to make my life miserable. And he does this because he is the only one who knows about my secret little infatuation with James. He is a dirty little _black_ mailing scum. And Sirius only knows because he managed to tease it out of me.

So, the rule for me being more in love with James applies to me being more in hate with Black. Every time he talks to me, glares at me, touches me, stands to close to me, is in the same room with me – breath – or even mentions my name, I hate him a lot more than before. Maybe some people would see that as being just a little unfair, but honestly, it's not. I loathe Black.

"Well, well, well…" A voice hissed near my ear. Quickly, my back stiffened.

Turning around I glared at the annoying prat. "What do you want, Black?" I snapped, clenching my fists as he smirked at me. "Why are you even here?"

"Look, I have a proposition for you."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch, throwing my legs up so Black couldn't sit down beside me. "And that would be?"

"What if I told you I knew a way that you could get James to notice you more?" Black smirked.

At this my ears perked up. "Don't joke about that with me."

"I'm not joking." He said – Okay, this is going to sound so cliché and stupid – seriously. Pushing my feet of the couch he sat down, looking at me so honestly and well freakishly. "I had a great idea. Do you want to hear it or not?"

I thought about it for a minute. An idea from Sirius Black was not a good thing to even consider. But to get James to notice me? I thought about the last real conversation I had had with James. It included me scoring a goal on the pitch at practice after dodging bludgers being thrown my way. He had rubbed my top of my head and said 'wait ago kid'. All he noticed me as was 'the kid'. I doubt he even knew my name. For almost as long as I can remember he's been calling me 'kid'. Looking at Black, I nodded, letting him know I wanted to hear this _great idea. _

Sighing with a smirk on his face he leaned back. "So, there is this girl," He started off, no longer looking at me. "We dated for a bit over the summer. It was fun. And then…_She broke up with me._" At this Black looked distraught, throwing his hands up the air. "She's got herself a new boyfriend now. That stupid Ravenclaw headboy. And she's been all over him!"

I inwardly cringed at the _ravenclaw headboy _part. _He means Eric. _Shaking the thought off I looked at him. "Um, that's great and all…But what does this got to with me?"

"Well, as you might have guessed-"

"Cut to the chase!"

"Jeez, alright. I want us to fake date so I can make her jealous and get her to back out with me. And this way you can get James to notice you, because of course he'll have to notice his best mates' girlfriend." As Black finished talking he grinned, obviously thinking this was the best idea he has come up with ever.

I stared at him for a few seconds. "Seriously, Black?" I asked and he just nodded eagerly. I burst out laugh as hard as I could. "That is the funniest thing I have ever heard. First of all, that would in no way ever work. Second of all, why would I ever want to fake date _you?_ That would just ruin my reputation and make me feel like a slut."

"Trust me, I could have easily of asked another girl, but since you need to get someone to notice you as well…"

_Blimey, I hate him so much. _

"Just think of James."

_James…_

I sighed and rested my head back for a second. James…Frig, even just thinking his name had me all heated up. I tried to compose my face before I looked back at Black. I could _not _let him see me blush.

Black snickered. "You're blushing."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm not!" I yelled, causing a few people to look over at us. Sighing, I tried to cool down. "Alright."

"Alright what?"

"You know…"

"No, Redburn, I do not know. What are you talking about?"

My eyes widened at his stupidity. "We'll fake date to get what we want."

"What a great idea, Redburn! Who would have thunk you were so smart!" Black yelled jumping up and down.

This is where my face would meet my palm. "Honestly, Black, you are a moron."

He cleared his throat, looking just the tinniest bit hurt. After a second he grinned and sat back down. "We'll have to stop calling each other by our last names then, you know that right…Uh? What's you first name again, Redburn?"

I bent over, laughing so hard that I had to hold my sides together to keep from them ripping apart. Sirius just looked at me as if I had gone crazy. Quickly, I composed myself and managed to stop laughing. "My name is Miranda."

"I'm Sirius." He smirked, holding out his hand.

"I know who you are."

"Oh, well, this is awkward."

"You think?"

I'm not sure if I should have been mortified that he didn't know my first name, or if I should find this whole thing just funny. After a second, Black...Er, I mean _Sirius, _started laughing. Which caused me to laugh. Which caused the whole dang common room to look at us like 'what the heck'? They probably thought we were mental.

A thought came to my head. "Wait, who's the girl?"

"Who?"

I pinched his arm. "The one you want to make jealous?"

"You'll find out eventually."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and then shrieked.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius yelled. "What's wrong?"

"We are being friendly!" I gasped.

"We are!" Sirius looked just as shocked as I did about this.

For some reason this was funny, and we ended up laughing again. The poor little first years ran away scared. Seventh years looked at us like we were on drugs. And everyone else just seemed amused. I was amazed that I was getting along with Sirius Black. If anyone said that this would have happened just an hour ago, then I would have escorted them to the hospital wing to make sure that they weren't running a fever. But this…Maybe I should take myself to the hospital wing.

Suddenly Sirius stopped laughing and pointed to the portrait hole where Lily was coming in.

"Uh…" I sputtered. "Should I tell her?"

"No! Don't tell anyone. We'll start in the morning." With that he got up and headed off towards the boys dormitories.

Lily sat down staring at me in amazement. "Since when do you and Black talk to each other?"

"Since now." I sighed, and looked at her. "Seen Potter around anywhere?"

"Yeah, he almost lit my hair on fire, stupid prick. Have I ever told you how much I hate him?"

"Yep." _Have I ever told you how much I love him? Nope._ "So I'm gonna go and get some sleep. Pretty tired."

Why do I get mad at her? Maybe because James is always paying so much attention to her and she never gives him the time of day. She hates him. Why couldn't for just one second he look at me and see that I'll always be exactly what he wants? All I want is for him to notice me and to think I could be the right person for him.

Maybe someday.

Maybe tomorrow.

Too bad I would be stuck with Black – I mean _Sirius _– for the whole thing.


End file.
